Packaging for collectible article such as coins, cards, hairs, medals, or small quantities of precious ore or soil have been used and seen on the market for many years, and even decades. Over the years, many methods have been developed to display a collectible in a package. As examples, the collectible may be snapped in or on a paper board, sandwiched between two layers of flexible material or sealed in a plastic container or bubble.
U.S. patent application published under no. U.S. 2010/0084289, filed Aug. 14, 2009 and entitled “Coin storage and display device”, discloses a coin storage and display device allowing the display of article using a plastic sheet comprising one or more retaining structure. This invention is limited to display one or more articles having planar sides, such as coins or medallions. Furthermore, the snapping mechanism prevents the sealing of the article within a package.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,761 (referred as “'761”), filed on Sep. 5, 2006 and entitled “Rotatable coin display”, discloses a display for collectible item which may be rotated and where the display comprises a bubble made of semi-rigid transparent material. The '761 patent allows the item to be permanently sealed within the bubble while allowing rotation of the said bubble. However, the collectible item being permanently sealed implies that the item must be inserted within the display at the time of manufacturing the packaging. Also, the rotatable display limits the shape of the display container to a generally circular shape, thus limiting the collectible items to coins, rounded medallions and other items fitting in a generally circular shape. Furthermore, a user is not able to open and access the collectible item contained in the display bubble.
There is a need for a display device for preserving one or more collectible items which mitigates at least some shortcomings of prior art display devices.